verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liste der Verschwörungen
Folgende Verschwörungen und Verschwörungstheorien sind hier zurzeit eingetragen: # * 11. September 2001 - Steckt die Bush-Regierung hinter dem Anschlag? **World Trade Center **Pentagon **United Airlines Flug 93 * 7. Juli 2005 - der Anschlag von London * 23 - Die Dreiundzwanzig * Putschversuch vom 26. Februar 1936 * 1001 Club A * Adelfi * Die Adepten Alchemie - Waren sie alle Betrüger? * AIDS - Welche der vielen Theorien über AIDS ist wahr? * Air America - Der Drogenschmuggel und die Geheimen Kriege der CIA in Laos * Aktionsanalytische Organisation * Al-Qaida * Alternative 3 - Die Flucht der Elite von der Erde * Verschwörung von Amboise * American Committee on United Europe * American Israel Public Affairs Committee - Israels Lobby in Amerika **Anti-Defamation League * Amikäfer - Kartoffelkäfer als Agenten des US-amerikanischen Klassenfeindes * Anastasia - Die letzte Zarentochter * Andenpakt - Karrierenetzwerk in der CDU * Anglo-Israelismus - Großbritanien und die 10 verlorenen Stämme Israels * Angstindustrie - unbegründete Hysterien und deren Profiteure * Animal Liberation Front * Anjalabund * Anlage 1391 - Israels Geheimgefängnis * Annunaki - Mythologie oder Realität? * Anti Genozid Bewegung * Antivirus-Verschwörung - vergiften um ein Heilmittel zu verkaufen! * Anthrax-Briefe 2001 * Area 51 * Arioi * Project ARTICHOKE * Ärzteverschwörung - Stalins letzter Schlag gegen die Juden * Attentat von Sarajevo * Aum Shinrikyo - Die "Giftgas-Sekte" * Azorian-Projekt - Wie die CIA ein sowjetischen U-Boot hob B * Babington-Verschwörung - Das Ende der katholischen Stuarts * Beati Paoli * Befreiungsausschuss Südtirol * La Belle - lybischer Terror in Berlin * Bertelsmann Stiftung * Bermudadreieck * La bête de Bruxelles * Bewegung 2. Juni * Bielefeld * Bilderberg-Konferenzen * Bohemian Club - Kulturliebhaber oder Globale Elite? * Operation Bojinka - al-Qaidas Pläne vor dem 11. September * Bombenlegeraffäre - Wer steckte hinter den luxenburgischen Anschlägen * Brutkastenlüge * Bücherverschwörung * Bullingdon Club * Bund Deutscher Jugend - die aufgeflogene stay-behind-Armee * Bund für echte Demokratie e.V. - Nazi-Spam zur Volksverdummung * Bundeslöschtage - Aktenvernichtung am Ende der Kohl-Ära? * Bürgerrechtsbewegung Solidarität * Büro 39 - die nordkoreanische Mafia * Büro 610 - chinesische Geheimorganisation zur Verfolgung religiöser Minderheiten? * Business Plot - faschistische Putschpläne in den USA * BRD GmbH - Der Status Deutschlands seit 1945 * Die Bruderschaft der Schlange - die älteste Verschwörung der Welt? C * Alessandro Cagliostro - Ein Hochstapler ? * Cagoule * Calderari * Cali-Kartell * Cambridge Apostles * Cambridge Five - KGB-Spione in England * Cannabis * Carbonari - Italiens Revolutionärer Geheimbund **Charbonnerie - Frankreich **Carbonária - Portugal * Casa-Pia-Missbrauchsskandal * Celler Loch - Ein Anschlag des Verfassungsschutz * Le Cercle - antikommunistisches Geheim-Netzwerk * Chatham House * Chemtrails - Versprühen von Chemikalien gegen den Treibhauseffekt * Chiquita - wie ein Obst-Konzern Mittelamerika regiert * Church of Satan * CIA ** CIA-Geheimgefängnisse *** Khaled al-Masri - Wie ein Verbrechen beiseite geschoben wird... * Club 45 - die Österreichische Version von Propaganda Due. * Club of Rome - Weltverbesserer oder Massenmörder? * Bundesbankbunker Cochem - Verwahrort für Deutschlands geheime Währung * Codex Alimentarius - die Nahrungsmitteldiktatur? * COINTELPRO * Colonia Dignidad * Combat 18 * Contras - CIA-gestützte Konterrevolutionäre in Nicaragua * Cottingley Fairies - kleine Fälschungen mit großer Wirkung * Council on Foreign Relations * Cubana Flug 455 - Wie Castro-Gegner mit CIA-Verbindungen ein Flugzeug sprengten D * Decisi * Dekabristen - Revolutionäre des russischen Adels * Demagnetize * Deutsche Aktionsgruppen * Deutscher Bund (Friedrich Ludwig Jahn) * Deutsche Union - Nachahmer des Illuminatenordens * Deutsche Raketenforschung - Geschichte der Raketenversuche in Cuxhaven von 1964 * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Auswärtige Politik * Deutscher Herrenklub - Elite der Weimarer Republik * Deutschland AG * Lady Di - Berühmtheiten sterben nicht einfach so... * Dihydrogenmonoxid - Der lautlose Killer * Dolchstoßlegende - Wie man eine Niederlage verleugnete... * Dönme * Dschundollah - sunnitischer Terror im Iran * Dubrowka-Theater Geiselnahme - Ein Werk des FSB? * Dúnedain Verschwörung * Dunkelgraf * Duk-Duk * Dutroux - Das belgische Trauma * Dreyfus-Affäre - Ein Skandal erschüttert Frankreich * Druidenorden ** International Grand Lodge of Druidism E * Echelon - Der Tod der Privatsphäre * Einkommensteuer in den USA - ist sie legal? * El-Al-Flug 1862 - Was hatte das verunglückte Flugzeug geladen? * Elektrizitätskrise in Kalifornien - wenn E-Werke runter gefahren werden um den Preis in die Höhe zu treiben * Elektrosmog * Elitekommando Ost * Erdbebenwaffe * Ergenekon - türkische Verschwörung * Erfundenes Mittelalter - Wurden die Jahre 614 bis 911 einfach erfunden? * Alois Estermann - Tod im Vatikan * Estonia - Was brachte die Ostseefähre zum sinken * Estonischer Cyberkrieg 2007 * Eurabien - gezielte Islamisierung Europas? * European Kings Club - Geldmacherei im Namen des Kampfes gegen die Hochfinanz * Evergreen - Der noble Investmentbetrug F * The Family - Der Einfluss eines evangelikalen Netzwerks auf die US-Politik * Farbrevolutionen * FEMA - Katastrophenhilfe als Mittel zur Herrschaft * Federati * Fiat Lux * Fibag-Affäre * Fichenaffäre * Flick-Affäre * Fluoridierung - Teil einer kommunistischen Verschwörung? * Fox-Schwestern - Wie Betrügerinnen den Spiritismus schufen * Franklin-Cover-Up-Skandal - Kinderprostitution im Machtzentrum der USA? * Freie Energie - Werden uns andere Energieformen verheimlicht? * Freimaurerei ** Strikte Observanz ** Nationale Freimaurerei - die politische Wirkung der Freimaurerei im nach-napoleonischen Polen * Freimaurer Orden des Goldenen Centuriums - mit Dämonologie zur Macht? G * Operación Galaxia - Umsturz in Griechenland * Gay agenda - schwule Weltverschwörung? * Geheimakte Heß * Geisterraketen in Schweden * Gemstone File - Akte über Macht und Einfluss der Mafia in den USA der 60er Jahre * Georgia Guidestones - Illuminaten-Manifest? * Germanenorden * Gerücht von Orléans * Giftaffäre - Wahrsager und Giftmischer am Hofe Ludwig des XIV. * Giovine Italia * Gladio * Gleiwitz - gefälschter Überfall Polens auf das Dritte Reich * Golden Dawn **Stella Matutina **Alpha et Omega * Golfkriegssyndrom * Gruppe Ralf Forster - die Gladio der DDR * Guillaume-Affäre - Stasi-Spion im Kanzleramt * Gunpowder Plot * Guglmänner - Geheimbund zu Ehren des Märchenkönigs H * Halsbandaffäre * Dag Hammarskjöld - Mord am UN-Generalsekretär? * Hellfire Club * Henzi-Verschwörung * Alfred Herrhausen - Wer ermordete den Vorstandssprecher der Deutschen Bank? * Hexenverfolgung - Der Kampf gegen die Hexenverschwörung * Hindenburg - Was holte das Luftschiff vom Himmel? * Hohlwelt - Idiotie oder Verzerrung der Wirklichkeit * Hoffmannscher Bund * Hoover Institution * Horpeniten - christlicher Geheimbund der Gegenwart * Hufeisenplan - Lügen als Kriegsgrund * Howard Hughes - das merkwürdige Schicksal eines Millionärs * Hung-chin - die Roten Turbane stürzen die mongolische Herrschaft I * Illuminaten ** Brüder und Schwestern des freien Geistes (13. Jh.) ** Alumbrados - spanische Bewegung (16.-17. Jh.) ** Illuminés d'Avignon - französischer Geheimbund (18. Jh.) ** Illuminatenorden - deutscher Geheimbund (18.Jh., Neugründung 19.-20. Jh.) ** Illuminaten von Thanateros - chaosmagischer Geheimbund (20.-21. Jh.) * Industrie-Club Düsseldorf * Iran-Contra-Affäre * Islamische Dschihad-Union - ein Phantom? * Islamische Gemeinschaft Milli Görüs * Großisrael - die muslimische Verschwörungstheorie über Israels Expansionsbestrebungen * Itavia Flug 870 - Abgeschossen über Italien? * IWF J * Oury Jalloh - verbrannt im Gewahrsam der deutschen Polizei * Jesuiten - Verteidiger des Katholizismus oder Maske des Bösen * Jewish Defense League * JITEM - türkischer Geheimdienst * Päpstin Johanna - gab es einen weiblichen Papst? * Johannes Paul I. - Wer tötete den lächelnden Papst? * Fall Joseph - haben 300 Sebnitzer über einen Mord geschwiegen? * Jüdische Weltverschwörungstheorie K * K-129 - das rätselhafte Schicksal eines sowjetischen U-Boots und seine Bergung durch die CIA * Kaspar Hauser - Kind Europas * David Kelly - Tod eines Biowaffen-Experten * Kennebunkport Warning - gefälschte Warnung im Truth-Movement * John F. Kennedy - Wer ermordete den Präsidenten? * Robert F. Kennedy * KGB-Hack * Abdul Kadir Khan - Vater der pakistanischen Atombombe und Exporteur in alle Welt * Die römisch-katholische Kirche - älteste Verschwörung Europas? * Klimawandel - ist die Globale Erwärmung nur Propaganda? ** Climategate - Von gehackten E-Mails und ihrer Ausschlachtung * Knights of the Golden Circle * Kofferbombenfunde vom 31. Juli 2006 * Komitee der 300 * Kommissarische Reichsregierung - Wie man mit Fantasie-Ausweisen Geld macht * Kommunistische Langzeitstrategie - War der Untergang der Sowjetunion nur eine Täuschung des KGB? * Kongress für kulturelle Freiheit - CIA-Operation zur Verbreitung des Antikommunismus in West-Europa * Königsberger Mucker * Konstantinische Schenkung - Der Geschichtsbetrug der katholischen Kirche * KAL 007 - Wer provozierte den Abschuss des Fluges? * Korancode - wurde ein 19ner-Code in den Koran eingearbeitet? * Kornkreise - wer schafft diese Kunstwerke? * Fritz Krämer - Namensvettern mit unterschiedlicher Vergangenheit? * Ku Klux Klan * Kurt Cobain - Selbstmord oder Mord? L * LaRouche-Bewegung **Lyndon LaRouche **Bürgerrechtsbewegung Solidarität **Europäische Arbeiter-Partei **Executive Intelligence Review **Schiller-Institut * Lawon-Affäre - isralischer Terrorismus in Ägypten * Leise Kriege - mit welchen Waffen führt man unsichtbare Kriege * Leopardenmenschen * Leukämiecluster Elbmarsch - Ein vertuschter nuklearer Störfall in Deutschland? * Leuna-Affäre * Libertas - Anti-EU-Lobby aus der US-Rüstungsindustrie * Ludwig XVII. - Überlebte der Königssohn die Französische Revolution * Luftschiffrätsel - Gab es 1896/97 in den USA geheime Forschungen im Luftschiffbau? * Angriff auf die USS Liberty * Litwinenko - Wer ermordete den ehemaligen KGB-Agenten? * RMS Lusitania - Kollateralschaden für den Kriegseintritt der USA? M * USS Maine - Löste ein Unfall den Spanisch-Amerikanischen Krieg aus? * Mafia - die wohl bekannteste Verschwörung der Welt * Mainila - Vorwand für den finnisch-sowjetischen Winterkrieg * Majestic 12 * Mani pulite - Das Ende der 1. italienischen Republik * Mantell-Zwischenfall * La Mano Negra - Die Schwarze Hand, Anarchistischer Terror oder Propaganda * Marlboro - Unterstützt Marlboro den Ku-Klux-Klan? * Marsch durch die Institutionen - Unterwanderung durch die 68er? * Matthias Rath - Vitamine gegen das Pharma-Kartell? * Men in Black - boten des Teufels, Außerirdische oder Mythos? * Metro-2 - Stalins geheime Moskauer U-Bahn * MI6 * Micro$oft * Mikrowellenwaffen - Werden Menschen mit Mikrowellen terrorisiert? * Militärisch-industrieller Komplex * Mind Control - Denke ich oder wird für mich gedacht? * Jürgen Möllemann - War es doch kein Selbstmord? * Mondlandung oder Moonhoax - Waren die USA auf dem Mond? * Marilyn Monroe - Opfer der Kennedy-Brüder? * Morgellonen - das Stechen auf der Haut, wird eine das Wissen um eine Krankheit unterdrückt? * Mukden-Zwischenfall - Vorwand für die Besetzung der Mandschurei durch Japan * Mysterienkulte - geheimnisvolle Geheimbünde der Antike N * Nazigold - Wohin verschwand das Raubgold? * Necronomicon - Das Buch der Namen der Toten * NESARA - Gesetz für eine eine positive Neue Weltordung? * Neue Deutsche Mark - ist das Ende des Euros schon beschlossene Sache? * Neue Weltordnung * Nicholas Berg * Nigeria-Connection * Nikola Tesla - Nahm er unschätzbares Wissen mit ins Grab? * Nibiru - der verschleierte Planet * Nojeh Coup - Putschversuch im Iran * Noricum-Skandal O * October surprise - merkwürdige Vorfälle, vor us-amerikanischen Wahlen * OdeSSa - Geheimes Nazi-Netzwerk? * Oklahoma City Bombing - amerikanisches Musterbeispiel für Verschwörungstheorien zum 11. September * Oktoberfestattentat - Ein Anschlag von Gladio? * Olof Palme - Wer brachte den schwedischen Ministerpräsident um? * Ölkrise 1973 - inszenierte Ölkrise zur Rettung des US-Dollar? * OPEC - Kartell der Öl-exportierenden Länder * Open Society Institute * Operation CHAOS - CIA-Spitzelei gegen Vietnamkriegsgegner * Opus Dei - die Gottessekte * Order of the Star in the East * Ordine Nuovo - rechtsextremer Terror in Italien * Organisation Consul - nationalistischer Terror in der Weimarer Republik ** Theodor Brüdigam * Otpor! - Farbrevolutionäre P * Pacte de Famine - Die Hungerverschwörung vor der französischen Revolution * Prä-Astronautik - Waren Außerirdische sie schon lange vor uns hier? * Pan American Flug 103 - vom lybischen Geheimdienst gesprengt? * Panic of 1907 - War die Börsenkrise inszeniert * Papisten-Verschwörung * Paul is dead * John Perkins - Bekenntnisse eines Economic Hit Man * P2 - Propaganda Due * P-26, Schweizer Zweig von Gladio * Phantom Social Workers * Phantomzeit * Philiki Etaireia - Geheimbund griechischer Patrioten * Phoebus - Die Glühbirnenverschwörung * Operation Phoenix * Piltdown-Mensch - Eine archäologische Fälschung * Pishtacos - eine von der Polizei gefälschte Mordserie? * Plutonium-Affäre * Pont-Saint-Esprit - die ungeklärte Massenvergiftung eines französischen Ortes. * Poro * Präventivkriegsthese - Die Lüge von den sowjetischen Angriffsplänen auf Deutschland * Prieuré de Sion - Wächter der heiligen Grals? ** Pierre Plantard * Project Blue Beam - Und immer schön den Himmel im Auge behalten * Project for the New American Century - Neue amerikanische Weltordnung? * Protokolle der Weisen von Zion * Die Pyramide auf dem Dollarschein * Pythagoreer R * Rainforest Alliance - Umweltsiegel im Sinne der Konzerne * Gilles de Rais - Wie ein Adliger hunderte Kinder ermorden konnte * Reichsflugscheiben * Reichstagsbrand - Wer zündete den Reichstag an? * Rennes-le-Château - Dorfmysterium für Schatzjäger **Bérenger Saunière * Report From Iron Mountain - gefälschter Bericht zur Notwendigkeit des Krieges * Rhodes Trust * Ridolfi-Verschwörung - Verschwörung für ein katholisches England * Ringworm-Affäre * Robotoide - Werden Menschen durch Maschinen ersetzt? * Michael Rockefeller - Der verschollene Sohn der Rockefellers * Rockefeller Foundation * Röhm-Putsch * Rosa Ballette - Sexpartys in Belgiens höchster Gesellschaft * Rosemarie Nitribitt - Wurden die wahren Mörder der Prostituierten verschleiert? * Rosenkreuzer ** Gold- und Rosenkreuzerorden ** Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia ** Antiquus Mysticusque Ordo Rosæ Crucis * Roswell - Was fand man damals tatsächlich? * Rotary Club * Rote Armee Fraktion (RAF) - Terror made in Germany ** Das RAF-Phantom * Rote Brigaden - Der marxistische(?) Terror Italiens * Rote Turbane - eine Sekte stürzt die Mongolen-Herrschaft in China * Rote Zora - radikal feministischer Terrorismus * The Round Table - Wusste die französische Regierung Bescheid? * Völkermord in Ruanda 1994 * Kronprinz Rudolf - Was steckt hinter dem Tod des Thronfolgers * Russian Woodpecker - Warum störte die Sowjetunion den Kurzwellen-Empfang weltweit? * Rye-House-Verschwörung S * Sabbatianer (Schabbatai Zewi) * Sachsen-Sumpf - Korruption in der sächsichen Justiz? * San Diego Plan - mexikanische Rückeroberung der USA * Sauerland-Gruppe * Schlaraffia * Die Schlümpfe - rassistische KKK-Propaganda für Kinder * Der schwarze Adel * Schwarze Hand - Serbischer Terrorismus * Schwarze Helikopter * Schwarzer Wolga - Die Legende von ungeklärten Entführungen in Polen * Schwedische U-Boot-Krise - psychologische Kriegsführung in der Ostsee * Scientology - DIE kapitalistische Weltverschwörung * Sibirische Pipeline Sabotage * Skull & Bones * Operation Snow White - Scientologys Plan die US-Regierung zu unterwandern * Snuff-Filme - Gibt es sie wirklich? * Sonnentempler * Southampton Plot * Spekulationsblase - wie man mit falschen Prognosen Gewinne macht. * Spiegel-Affäre * Sprengstoffanschläge auf russische Wohnhäuser 1999 - Steckt der FSB hinter dem Terror? * Todesnacht von Stammheim - war es wirklich Selbstmord? * Starfighter-Affäre - fluguntaugliche Flugzeuge für den Atomkrieg * Pjotr Arkadjewitsch Stolypin - Was steckt hinter dem Mord an dem Reformer des Zarenreichs? * Stuxnet - Der digitale Erstschlag * Superdollar - Wer produziert so hochqualitatives Falschgeld? T * TACMARs - geheime Hinweise auf Verkehrsschildern? * Tangentopoli - Korruptionsskandal erschüttert Italien * Taxil-Schwindel * Tempelritter * Temple of Set * The Black Omen - Notlügen und ihre Verbreitung * Thelema Society * Theosophie **Große Weiße Bruderschaft der Aufgestiegenen Meister - Wer waren die geheimen Lehrer der Theosophen **Theosophische Gesellschaft ***Theosophische Gesellschaft Adyar ****Theosophische Loge zum blauen Stern ***Theosophische Gesellschaft in Amerika * Throckmorton-Verschwörung * Thule-Gesellschaft - Die Keimzelle der Nazi-Ideologie * Thule-Orden - Hatte die Geheimgesellschaft einen geheimen Kern? * Thug - Morde im Namen Kalis * Viehverstümmelungen * Tonkin-Zwischenfall - Der inszenierte Vorwand für den Vietnamkrieg * Tron - Tod eines jungen Hackers * Tschornye Sotni - Schwarzhundertschaften in Russland * Tugendbund * Tupamaros West-Berlin * Tueries du Brabant - Gladios Terror in Belgien? * TWA Flug 800 - Was war die Absturzursache? U * UFO - Unbekannte Flugobjekte. Wird hier etwas vertuscht? * Peter Urbach - staatlich versorgter Terror * Uwe Barschel V * Varghinha Ereignis * Vela-Zwischenfall - Eine ungeklärte Atombombenexplosion * Verein zur Förderung der Psychologischen Menschenkenntnis * Vereinigungskirche - politische Einflussnahme einer koreanischen Sekte ** Mun Sun-myung * Die Verlorenen Jungs des Vietnam-Krieges - Gab es nach 1973 noch lebende US-amerikanische Kriegsgefangene in Indochina? * Verlorene Kosmonauten - hatte die UdSSR in den 1960ern ein zweites Raumfahrprogramm * Marcel Vervloesem - Vom Kinderschänderjäger zum Kinderschänder * Vril-Gesellschaft * VW-Korruptionsaffäre W * Sidney Warburg - ein falscher Warburg als Basis einer Geschichtslüge * Watergate * Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann - Der verschwiegene Rechtsterror * Werwolf - ein heidnischer Kult? * Weiße Rose * Weißer Lotus - Der Einfluss einer Sekte auf die chinesische Geschichte * Welfenputsch * Wiking-Jugend * Bombenanschlag auf das World Trade Center ** Ramsi Jussef * Wyatt-Verschwörung X/Y/Z * Zentralrat Europäischer Bürger e.V. - rechte Propaganda unter dem Deckmantel der Menschenrechte? * Zentrum für Experimentelle GesellschaftsGestaltung Kategorie:Wiki